This invention relates to a cup, particularly to one having a rotatable disc provided in an outer body rotated by magnetic fields produced by coils and magnets provided on the rotatable disc located between the outer body and an inner body, producing interesting effect to attract consumers' curiousity.
At present most cups are made of one layer with monotonous shapes, and some are made of an outer body and an inner body with an intermediate hollow space filled with a liquid mixed decorative small pieces and golden bits as beautifying means. However, those kinds of cups are no longer so attractive to appeal to consumers' purchasing power.